Mario Kart Xtreme
Mario Kart Xtreme (Also called Mario Kart Extreme) is a Kart-Racing video game for the Nintendo Wii U. Mario Kart Xtreme is the eighth main-stream game in the Mario Kart series, the fourth for a home console, and the first game on the Nintendo Wii U. Mario Kart Xtreme is set to release in March 2013. Gameplay In'' Mario Kart Xtreme'', coins re-appear from Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and Mario Kart 7. Coins will boost you, and can give you more Kart Customization parts. Modes *'Grand Prix' - Race through a tour of 4 tracks and unlock stuff.(The Award Selemony *the Events From Tama Star Circus Stage of 1st to 13th (Retro Tracks 3rd) Got Trophy *1st to 5th (Retro 1st) Gold Trophy *6th to 9th (Retro 2nd) Silver Trophy *10th to 13th (Retro 3rd) Bronze Trophy *14th to 20th (Retro 4th to 20th) Game Over. *(Closing Selemony From Final Cup.Tama Star Circus Danchotchi "Wow! Congratulations! Bravo!!! Bravo!!! Let Me Introduce Our Talented and Dedicated Racer! I Introduce to You Mario,Luigi,Peach,Yoshi! and Mamtchi!!! Ladies and Gentlemen,Mii,Red Shin Men,Doraemon,Nighttechi and Kuchipatchi!!! Ladies and Gentlemen,Memetchi,Anpanman,Kuromametchi,Furifuritchi and Jurietchi!!! Yumemitchi,Kiraritchi,Moriritchi,Lovelitchi and Melodytchi!!! And Finally,The Talented Actor Who Excelled as the Villain! When Mametchi Leaves His Family To live In Dream Town,Ikaritchi!!! Ladies and Gentlemen,How About One Last Round of Applause For the Racer? Eh? Why are Mario Kart Racer 20-People Getting Along So Well? ...Actually,This Has All Been Just One of the Many Dream Town of the Tama Star Circus.How Was It? Did You Enjoy Yourselves? Thank You Very Much!! On Tama Star Circus! We Hope to See You Again Here AT Tama Star Circus.Thank You Everyone! Goodbye!!! and More...Today's Night of the Congratulation Parade! Let's Enjoy Everyone!!") *'Time Trails' - Race against the timer. Get the better score for new stuff. *'VS' - Choose whatever course you want to race on. *'Battle Mode' - An additional mode which lets you battle against opponents. **'Balloon Battle' - Knock any opponent out and be the only one left, or get the most points until the timer stops at 0. **'Coin Runners' - Get as many coins as you can. When you get hit, you lose coins. *'Mission Mode' - Complete various tasks to unlock various things. Other Modes *'Mario Kart Channel' - Race against your friends' ghost, or even make your own Grand Prix! Controls Characters Default Characters *Mii - Varies Unlockable Characters Unlocking Criteria Items Items can be used when a player hits an Item Box. Courses (Opening Selemony AT Tama Star Circus of Danchotchi "Hello!!! Welcome to the Mario Kart New (Retro) Tracks Mario Kart Grand Prix!!! and Now Racer Cast! This Is the Player Mario!!! (All Character) Ladies and Gentlemen Let's Race Start,Here We GO!!!") New Tracks Mushroom Cup 1.Tamagotchi Grand Prix Mario Circuit (From N64 Mario Bros.Court) 2.Memetchi's Delfino Circuit (From BGM GCN Delfino Plaza) 3.Melodytchi Circuit 4.Tamagotchi Grand Prix Luigi Circuit (From BGM N64 3-Raceway and Wario Stadium) Flower Cup 5.Lovelitchi Pinball (From BGM DS Waluigi Pinball) 6.Musashino Higashi School Circuit 1 (From BGM 3DS Wuhu Loop) 7.Tamagotchi Grand Prix Peach Circuit (From BGM N64 Mario & Luigi Court) 8.Mametchi Circuit (From BGM GCN Circuit (DS Version) Star Cup 9.Yumemitchi's Ridge (From BGM GCN Mushroom Bridge and GCN Mushroom City) 10.Musashino Higashi School Circuit 2 (From BGM DS DK Pass) 11.Lovelin Colosseum (From BGM GCN Waluigi Stadium and GCN Wario Colosseum) 12.Kuchipatchi's Rainroad Desert (From BGM N64 Kalimari Desert) Special Cup 13.Kiraritchi's Turnpike (From BGM Wii Moonview Highway) 14.Bowser Castle (From BGM N64 Bowser Castle) 15.Dream5 Stadium (From BGM 3DS Galaxy Arena Crystal Court & Morph Court) 16.Rainbow Road Himespetchi Circuit Retro Tracks Shell Cup 17.PS2 Joy Park A 18.PS Star Express 19.Wii Luigi Circuit 20.3DS Toad Circuit Banana Cup 21.SNES Mario Circuit 4 22.DS Cheep Cheep Beach 23.N64 Yoshi's Valley 24.Wii DK Summit 1UP Mushroom Cup 25.SNES Donut Plains 2 26.N64 New York 27.GBA Ganbare Dochu 28.GCN Sherbet Land Ice Flower Cup 29.3DS Rock Rock Mountain 30.Wii Dry Dry Ruine 31.GBA Bowser Castle 4 32.PS2 Joy Park B Powblock Cup 33.GCN Wario Colosseum 34.GBA Lakeside Park 35.SNES Donut Plains 3 36.PS2 Jurassic A Red Shell Cup 37.SNES Bowser Castle 3 38.GBA Snow Land 39.Wii Moonview Highway 40.N64 Las Vegas Leaf Cup 41.PS Dyna Mountain 42.SNES Vanilla Lake 1 43.3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon 44.Wii Mario Circuit Lightning Cup 45.N64 Hawaii 46.3DS Mario Circuit 47.Wii Lovelin's Concert 48.GCN Rainbow Road (From BGM 3lap 3DS Rainbow Road Final Section) Final Cup 49.DS Rainbow Road (From BGM 3lap 3DS Rainbow Road Final Section) 50.Wii Rainbow Road (From BGM 3lap 3DS Rainbow Road Final Section) 51.3DS Rainbow Road Section 52.GP2 Stadium Arena (The Last Boss Race) (From BGM SNES Rainbow Road) Extra Race 53.GP Rainbow Coaster Karts Battle Courses New Courses 1.Musashino Higashi Feastival (From BGM N64 Choco Mountain) 2.Melody Land (From BGM DL It's a Small World) 3.Yoshi Park (From BGM N64 Baby Mario & Yoshi Court) 4.Mario Stadium (From BGM N64 Bob-Omb Battlefield) 5.Luigi's Mansion (From BGM N64 Haunted House) 6.Majocotchi's Arena (From BGM 3DS Galaxy Arena) 7.Himespetchi's Colosseum (From BGM 3DS Peach Palace Carpet Court) Retro Courses 8.SNES Battle Course 3 9.GBA Battle Course 2 10.N64 White House 11.GCN Game Cube 12.Wii Funky Stadium 13.3DS Sherbet Rink Refrence to Previous Games Ending Parade N64 Yoshi's Story Ending Story & Mario Kart Racer 40-People Happy End (Easy) (Mario Voice "Thank You For Playing! See You Next Time!!") N64 Super Mario 64 Staff Roll (Nomal) SNES Yoshi's Island Ending Credits (Tama Star Circus Applause Version) (Super Mario Advance 3 Version) (Hard) Ground Finale End Parade Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom 4 Ending Fire Flower Fest Event 3DS Toad Circuit (Mario "Thank You!!" Luigi "Thank You Very Match!!" Peach "Goodbye! Everyone!!!" Yoshi "Thanks and Goodbye!! Dream Town!!!!!") 3DS Paper Mario Sticker Star Credits (Mirror Mode) Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:2013 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Kart (series)